


My Biggest Fear....

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Lancelot is a good friend, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana is only mentioned by the way, Not Beta Read, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: The Knights are on a quest to a building on the borders of Camelot that can supposedly show you your worst fear. Merlin, of course, goes with themIt all goes down hill from there really....
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	My Biggest Fear....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of some of this, so I really hope you enjoy 
> 
> Also I'm still on my Merwaine kick, and I'm pretty sure I've read all of the Merwaine fics on here (the ones that actually *end* with Merwaine at least) so I'm adding to the collection quite honestly because I need more of these boys.

The Knights of Camelot are on a quest and Merlin has followed with them as always. They're riding out to investigate a building which reveals a persons worst fears. Which, despite the most of the Knights insistence that nothing will happen or go wrong, Merlin isn't looking forward to _at all_. Why would he be? After all, the Knights have faced evil Sorcerers and monsters of magic. Merlin has faced all of those things and _more_. Along with all of those creatures and Sorcerers, he's also faced Serkets and been taken over by a Femorah. That one in particular would be easy enough to handle, after all it doesn't pose a threat until it's inside it's victims skin. But that does little to nothing to reassure him, because he doesn't _know_ what his greatest fear is. The Knights don't seem to either, but most of theirs will be men or sorcerers. Which will be easy enough to handle. And even if they face anything difficult, Arthur has Excalibur at his side, so any magical or undead creatures won't be a problem either. But Merlin's fear could be anything. Could even just be his secrets getting revealed to the Knights. Other than the two who already know. Lancelot and Gwaine. Camelot's most noble Knight (sorry Leon), and the one who knows is loyal to him before Camelot no matter how many times he's told him it's the wrong way round. But Gwaine won't hear anything of it. 

"Merls?" He snaps his head to look at Gwaine. 

Merlin shakes his head slightly. Coming out of his trance, his thoughts fading to the back of his mind. "Yeah?" He takes a glance around the group. None of them seem to be as worried as he is, not even Arthur. Lancelot is still riding just in front of them, but is turned on his horse slightly to face them, worry written on his face. He gives his friend a small smile, hoping to set him at ease. Lancelot returns it easily before looking over to Gwaine. With a nod of his head towards the Warlock and he knows immediately what he means. He's asking Gwaine to find out what's wrong with him. As both of them asking questions quietly would draw attention from the other Knights meaning he wouldn't be able to answer. But Gwaine and Merlin have enough quiet conversations that it wouldn't be a new thing for the Knights to see. Gwaine nods almost immediately. With the knowledge that Gwaine will take care of him, Lancelot turns back around on his horse. 

When he turns to look over at Gwaine, the Knight is staring at him curiously. Checking him over quickly, probably checking he hasn't somehow gotten himself hurt. He _hasn't_ thank you very much. He isn't _that_ bad. But he can't help the smile that forms as Gwaine's eyes move up to his face. "Are you okay?" His voice is quiet but filled with care and it sends Merlin for a loop, continuously being surprised about how much Gwaine cares for him. 

He nods slowly. Looking over to watch the other Knights for a second, who are still having there own conversations, not having Gwaine's stories thrown at them. "Yeah, sorry I just have a bad feeling about this quest." Gwaine gives him a look and wiggles his fingers in a silent question. 'Is it your magic?' He asks. "I don't know. Maybe, I just feel like something big is going to happen. But I can't quite tell how or what. I guess it's putting me a little on edge." Gwaine nods in understanding and moves his horse closer to Merlin's. The Warlock smiles softly, allowing Gwaine's presence to wash over him, helping to calm him. 

They don't ride for much longer before Arthur calls for them to make camp for the night. Merlin lets out a sigh of relief as he climbs off his horse. Untying his supplies, he walks to the middle of the clearing and sets them down. Making sure that his emergency kit, filled with bandages and salves is still tied tightly to his saddle. Elyan leaves briefly to fetch some firewood while Merlin starts setting up to cook a meal for the Knights and himself. Arthur heads off into the clearing to catch a rabbit or some other small animal as Merlin sets up. Before he allows himself to focus fully on his chores he uses his magic to sweep the area quickly for any bandits, still unable to shake the feeling of unease he's been feeling since they left Camelot.

Tuning back into his immediate surroundings, he sees the Knights tying their own horses up and he smiles at it softly. In one corner of the clearing he can see Gwaine and Lancelot talking as they make slow work of tying up their horses. When Leon walks past them to tie Elyan's up, they stand up straighter and give their own horse a pat, Gwaine's on the neck and Lancelot's on the nose, before making their way over to Merlin. 

They take a seat on either side of him, knowing that having them close can keep him calm. Especially when his magic is trying to warn him about something. "So, Merls. What are we eating?" 

Merlin nods to the pot in front of him. "Stew, with whatever animal Arthur comes back with." Before either of them can ask how he feels, Elyan walks towards them with an armful of firewood. "Thanks Elyan." The Knight nods with a small smile on his face, before heading over to the other Knights. Merlin faintly thinks that Elyan might know what his fear is, or has an idea at least. Looking over the Knights now, they all seem to be more tense than Merlin took note of earlier. So unlike him, they all seem to at least have an _inkling_ of what fear they'll be shown. 

Arthur re-enters the clearing, holding a rabbit. He hands it off to Merlin and goes to the large group of Knights. 'So even Arthur seems to know what his fear is'. He thinks to himself. 

When he picks his knife up to start skinning the rabbit, Lancelot nudges his shoulder with his own. "So, has the feeling gone away yet?" 

Merlin pauses for a second before continuing his task. "Not really. Now that we're not moving forwards anymore it seems to have calmed a little. But I can tell it's still there." He looks up between the two. Neither of them fully understand how his magic works, especially in times when it's warning him of something. But it's okay, because neither does he. I think it's trying to keep me, or all of us, away from the building we're looking for." Gwaine raises an eyebrow at him, so Merlin shoves him gently. "I don't know, okay? I don't know how to explain it. But when we were moving, it was like it was trying to escape. Which let me tell you was not a fun experience." They nod slightly, he's told them both enough about his magic for them to understand that it works slightly differently than regular Sorcerers. "But I think it fears something. It felt like it was trying to run away from something." With a shake of his head, he places the knife down, having finished his task, before turning to the firewood. Once it's piled up properly, it sparks to life with a flash of gold. Both of them stare at him silently. Rolling his eyes, Merlin picks up the pot. "I'm going to get some water." The two nod and get up before moving over to their fellow Knights. 

He returns a few minutes later with a pot full of water. Only to find the Knights throwing something around at each other. He rolls his eyes slightly, before letting them continue so he could start making the stew. They leave him to it for a few minutes until something hits him in the head. He turns to face the group with a sigh. Looking below him, he sees what was thrown at him, a roll of bandages from his pack. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket with an eye roll. " _Mer_ lin!" Arthur complains at him. 

He looks up at the King, gaze flickering over the Knights temporarily. " _Ar_ thur." The King just stares at him so Merlin rolls his eyes again. "Do you guys really think that it's wise to throw around my bandages? You know, the things that help to keep your body in one piece when you inevitably get hurt doing something stupid." He raises one of his eyebrows to a level that would make Gaius proud. Once the Knights look properly chastised, he turns back around to the pot. Dropping the ingredients in. Within the minute, they've found something else to throw around. Merlin doesn't bother looking any further to figure out what it is, after seeing that it isn't from his medical pack. "Unbelievable." He mutters to himself under his breath. 

Roughly an hour later, and Merlin starts handing out bowls of stew. They all accept it with a word of thanks. Once they've all started eating, he scoops the last bits into his own bowl. It doesn't take him long to eat and soon enough, he's getting up to set up everyone's bedrolls while the Knights finish eating. As he finishes setting up the last bedroll, he hears his friends set their bowls down. He picks up the bowls along with the pot and heads back to the river to clean them. When he returns he packs them away before sitting by the fire. "I'll take first watch." Leon says as the Knights start heading to their bedrolls. Merlin gives him a kind smile before heading for his. The Knights all give their own form of goodnight to Leon before laying down. 

Gwaine, unsurprisingly, takes the bedroll next to Merlin. Lancelot taking the one next to him. The Warlock watches as the Knights start falling asleep, leaning against the tree behind him. When only Elyan and Arthur are still awake, he lays down and tries to go to sleep. 

He wakes up what must only be a few hours later, as Leon is still on watch. He tries to go back to back to sleep, knowing he'd regret the lack of sleep would torment him later, but it eludes him. With a heavy but quiet sigh, he gets up and heads over to the dwindling fire. Taking care to not wake Gwaine. The bedroll on his other side is empty as it's would be occupant is still sat by the fire. "Want me to take over for you Leon?" He sits down on the log next to him.

Leon looks over to him, not having heard his approach. "Not tired?" Merlin shrugs slightly. "Ah, sleep's alluding you then." He nods with a small sigh. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Leon places a hand on his shoulder as he talks. 

He nods quickly. "I'm sure. Besides might as well make use of the fact that I'm awake rather than wake one of the others." Leon ruffles his hair with a smile before heading over to his bedroll. Merlin waits for Leon's breathing to even out before throwing more kindling on the fire and relighting it with a glance. He pokes at the flames with a stick lying on the ground beside him. Watching as the embers latch on the to the end of it with a small smile. 

When the sun starts peeking over the trees he gets up and kicks a little at Gwaine's foot. "I'm up. What's happening?" He looks around, only to see Merlin before relaxing a little. 

Merlin smiles and kneels down next to him. "Nothing's happening. I took over from Leon last night and was wondering if you'd let me get an hour or so in." 

Gwaine sits up quickly, shooting Merlin a smile. "Course I will Merls. You could have asked me hours ago." Merlin smiles slightly as Gwaine starts standing up. 

Merlin glances over his shoulder to the fire which had died down again. "Want me to relight the fire?" Gwaine nods his head with a cheeky smile. His eyes glow gold and the fire starts crackling healthily again. Gwaine smiles at him happily. "Thanks, Gwaine." 

The Knight smiles happily, leaning over to give Merlin a kiss. "Your welcome, Merls. Now." He grabs the Warlocks shoulders and pushes him towards the bedroll. "Now, get some sleep." Merlin smiles at him as he sits on the bedroll. Gwaine keeps an eye on Merlin, as he settles in to a comfier position to sleep in. Even if it is only for a few hours. Watching him do so, Gwaine decides to try and get Merlin some time off just so the boy can _sleep_ cause magic knows he doesn't get enough. 

When Merlin wakes a short while later, he sees some of the Knights starting to pack everything up. "What's going on?" 

They turn from what they were doing as he stands up. "We think a storms heading our way, so we're packing up before it hits." Merlin nods quickly and turns around to pack his bedroll up. Elyan calls back out to him after a second. "Wake the others up?" With another quick nod he places his bedroll back on the ground, before turning to the still sleeping Knights. 

He starts with Percival and Lancelot first as they wake up easily. They both sit up on edge when they see the other Knights moving around the clearing. He calms them down before explaining. "Storms coming. We're heading out before it hits us." With a quick understanding, they're up and helping the other Knights. With a small sigh he walks over to try and wake Arthur. He kicks his foot first. All it does is make him complain, he doesn't open his eyes. "Arthur wake up you prat. We're heading out." The King sits up slightly to glare at his manservant. "Storms heading our way. So unless you _don't_ want to make any leeway before we have to stop, I'd suggest you get up." Arthur grumbles at him, but does get up so Merlin counts it as a win. With the Arthur up, all of the Knights are packing up the camp. So Merlin moves over to the horses in an attempt to calm them. They're already spooked by the oncoming storm so riding them _through_ the storm without at least trying to calm them, is questionable at best. 

\------------

They ride for as long as possible, harder still when the rain finally starts falling. Come nightfall, they've decided to try and find somewhere to rest for the night. Somewhere relatively dry at least. So when Arthur spots the ruins, his mind is already made up. They'll settle there for the night, before riding towards their destination again in the morning. They tie their horses up next to the entrance, just under an over hang at the side.

Merlin however, _hates_ Arthur's idea. His magic is recoiling away from the ruins. Trying to hide somewhere deep inside him. When Arthur leads the group towards the entrance to the ruins, he looks to Gwaine and Lancelot in fear. The closer he gets to the ruins the more his magic fights him on it. Seemingly wanting nothing more than to leave this place. They walk over to him, Gwaine grabbing his hand quickly. "Merls. It'll be alright. It's just a creepy ruin what's the worst that could go wrong?" He shoots him a bright smile in an attempt to reassure him. 

Merlin rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on Gwaine's hand. "That's exactly what I'm worried about Gwaine. Have you met our friends. Have you met _yourself_? Or even me for that matter. We're all absolute idiots and my magic can feel that something is wrong. Or will go wrong. It's trying to warn me." Lancelot lets out a small chuckle, knowing that he's right. They're all quite injury prone.

Gwaine squeezes his hand. "I know you're worried Merls. But no matter what happens, you'll always have us." Merlin smiles at him before finally escaping fully out of the rain rather than standing in the ruined entrance. The Knights have already settled down, wrapping their cloaks around themselves to preserve any warmth they can. 

Lancelot sits next to Percival, while Gwaine drops down next to him, so that Merlin is pressed between himself and the wall of the ruins. When Gwaine wraps the cloak around the two of them, he smiles slightly. Curling closer in to Gwaine, hiding his eyes in the mean time, he whispers a heat spell. At first the heat only extends to Gwaine and Lancelot. But after a few seconds he feels cruel and allows a little bit to seep in to the other Knights as well. Gwaine looks down at him as he feels the cold disappear. Merlin looks up at him with a smirk, to which Gwaine's only response is to wrap an arm around his waist to pull Merlin closer to him. Merlin settles against him with a quiet sigh as Gwaine's thumb draws circles on his hip. Allowing the heat to seep in to his bones and warm him from the inside. The heat and Gwaine's motions lulling him to sleep. The lack of sleep helps that too. 

When morning comes, the ruins are no longer ruins. The group are now in huddled in the entrance hall of a castle instead. Arthur tries the door behind them before turning back to the group with a sigh and a shake of the head. Merlin lets out a small laugh. "Anyone else think we've found the magic building?" 

The Knights nod and murmur in agreement while Arthur rolls his eyes at him. "Do enlighten me then Merlin. If this is the building we were looking for, where are our 'worst fears'?" Arthur raises an eyebrow at him, but it's a cheap imitation of Merlin's and is nowhere close to being as effective as Gaius's. 

Merlin rolls his eyes at the King. "Oh I don't know. Through that door maybe?" He throws his hand over his shoulder, pointing to the door on the other side of the hall. 

Arthur frowns at his manservant. He hates it when Merlin has a right to be snarky because he never misses the opportunity to make use of it. But before he can say anything in response, another voice rings out through the room. "Your friend is right, King Arthur. Through that door is a sequence of rooms. One for each of you. Inside each of these rooms you must defeat your fear before you can move to the next room. Only once you defeat all of your fears can you leave this castle." 

Merlin turns to where the voice is coming from. In front of the door is a man with grey hair in a dark robe. The Knights have pointed their swords at the man, Gwaine and Lancelot a little more hesitantly than the rest. Merlin rolls his eyes at them all, before inching his way to the front of the group. Ignoring Arthur's protests for him to get back. "Could you explain a little bit more...?" He trails off, not knowing what to call him. 

The Sorcerer nods, paying no attention to the swords pointed at him. "My name is Salen, I am, in a sense, the guardian of this place." Merlin is suddenly reminded of Taliesin from the Crystal Cave. "This place used to be a glorious castle. Not as large as your own castle, King Arthur. But it was brought to ruin many years ago now. Before any of you were even born." He looks around the group as some of them start lowering their swords. "The Lord of this castle was destroyed by lies." Merlin sends a worrying glance towards Gwaine, who returns it quickly. "So in his dying breaths, he cursed his castle. It looks in to the minds of any groups who pass through it. Looking inside to find their deepest fears and force them to confront it. He believed that by seeing a man's greatest fears, you would know their deepest secrets. As such they could not betray you." Salen steps away from the door and walks around the group, almost as if he's examining them. 

Merlin watches him do so for a few seconds. "Do we have a deadline to defeat them. Or is this one of those situations where we could never leave if we don't complete the task. Yet could also leave within the hour." 

Salen nods his head. "You are correct. If you do not overcome your fears, you will never leave this place. But if you all get through with no problems. You will be granted leave as soon as you get to the last room." 

Merlin nods his head and turns to Arthur. "Merlin, stop asking the creepy out of nowhere Sorcerer questions." The King steps out of the group and places a hand on the handle. 

"One more thing you should know." They turn back to face him. "None of you will know whose room you're entering. Not until you see your fear." 

The Knights enter the next room, but Merlin turns back one last time to the Sorcerer. Who seems to be anticipating his question. "Does the rooms owner have to defeat their fear? Or can another do it for them if they are unable?" 

Salen smiles at them slightly. "It matters not. This is not a test of strength, nor a test of courage. It is simply to reveal a persons secrets and fears. So it matters not, who opens the way to the next room." Merlin nods in thanks for the knowledge before following the Knights through. 

\------------

The room the group steps into is empty of any furniture. In fact the only thing in the room is another door on the other side. They all stand in silence waiting for something to appear in the room. Merlin shifts from foot to foot, while the Knights wait with their hands on their swords. It isn't long until a man appears from a hole in the wall, that wasn't there a second ago. Only one of the Knights recognises the man. 

Percival.

He draws his sword and takes a few steps towards the man. The Knights hesitate to step away from the fight that's about to start. Merlin isn't too sure himself, but after a few seconds of tense silence, he starts nudging the Knights towards the side of the room. "Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur questions as he tries pushing him away. 

Merlin huffs, the two men seemingly waiting for the others to step away. "Does it look like he wants or need our help, Arthur?" The King takes another look towards his Knight before moving over to the side of the room, where the others are waiting. Percival shoots a thankful look towards Merlin over his shoulder. Merlin returns it with a small smile before joining the Knights. 

Percival rearranges his grip on his sword, as he stares the man down. Merlin watches the fight carefully as it starts, Percival lunging for the man. He might want to keep his magic a secret, but he knows he could help quicker than any of the Knights. Who, after looking around, he can see that they all have a hand on their hilts. Ready to jump in and help should they need to, or should Percival ask them to. 

They can do nothing but watch as the man gets an unlucky swipe on Percival, cutting his forearm. Merlin winces at the amount of blood. He suddenly realises that the only bandages he has on him is the roll the Knights were throwing around yesterday. He'll have to warn them to be careful when he gets a second. 

Percival spares a glance down at his arm before swiping at his opponent again. It lands, barely. Catching the man on his stomach, but not deep enough to get him down. Realising this for himself, the Knight lets out a huff of annoyance. He lunges once more managing to plunge his sword through the man's stomach. 

He falls to the floor and dissolves in to smoke. The Knights, including Percival, just stare at the space the man was previously occupying. Merlin files it away to think about later before running towards him to bandage his arm. 

He pulls the bandages out of his pocket, suddenly glad he hadn't put them back in his pack after taking them from the Knights. "Who was that?" He unwraps a few and starts bandaging his arm. There isn't much else he could do without any tools but at least he can staunch the blood flow. 

Percival looks down at him, seemingly only just realising he was there. "The man who killed my family." 

Merlin ties the bandage off with a sad smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." 

Percival just shakes his head as Merlin puts the bandages back away. "Thank you." He looks down at the bandage which is already starting to turn pink. 

Merlin shrugs a little. "It's not much. I only have these bandages so there's not much else I can do for you. Sorry, but when we get back to Camelot I'm sure Gaius would be happy to look over you." Percival nods slightly as the the group looks to the door. Merlin pushes gently past Percival, being mindful of his arm, to stand in front of the Knights. "Okay, now that we know that we can actually be hurt here. Please be careful. I don't have my pack on me so I have nothing to relieve pain if you get hurt, nor to wrap any wounds. So any injuries you get will be stuck with you until we get back to Camelot." 

Arthur rolls his eyes slightly at his manservant but the other Knights are nodding slightly. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin." 

Arthur goes to take a step towards the door, but Merlin takes one back. Blocking his path again. "Arthur. I'm being serious. I'm the only one with any medical knowledge here. I'm _Gaius's apprentice_. It's my job to make sure that you all get back in one piece, or in as good condition as I can manage on field." Arthur takes a step back as Merlin raises his voice. "I don't have _anything_ on me right now to keep you guys alive. So I need you. All of you." He looks past him to the group of Knights. "To _promise me_ that you'll try and be careful. Especially you two." He points from Arthur to Elyan. "Gwen would be devastated if any of us didn't get back home. But Arthur is her husband and Elyan you're her brother. I'd much prefer to not have to explain how I failed to bring either, or god forbid both of you, home because you didn't listen to me." He stares at Arthur, the only one who hadn't agreed to be careful, while the other Knights watch on impressed. Having forgotten about how effective Merlin's rants can be.

Arthur sighs and holds his hands up to Merlin. "Alright I promise. I'll be careful." Merlin narrows his eyes at him for a second, before nodding and stepping out of the way allowing Arthur to step towards the door. 

Gwaine takes a few steps closer to Merlin as the other Knights crowd around Arthur. "Could you not use your magic to heal any injuries?" 

Merlin lets out a heavy sigh. "That's just cruel Gwaine. You know I'm no good at healing spells yet." Gwaine nods slightly like he'd forgotten, Merlin thinks he probably has. 

Arthur's voice cuts through the otherwise silent room drawing their attention. "Okay. Before we enter the next room I want to make a deal with you all." Gwaine and Merlin join the Knights in front of the door. "When we find out who's room it is, everyone else will step to the side. _Unless_ the rooms owner asks for our help. And if they do we don't judge or make fun of them for it. Understood?" They all nod quickly, giving quick words of understanding. "Okay, with that sorted. Is everyone ready to continue?" When everyone nods again, Arthur turns away from them and towards the door. 

\------------

Percival heads to the side of the room immediately upon entering. Because it can't be his. As with Percival's room before, the group stand in silence as they wait for something to happen. When Tom, Elyan and Gwen's father steps out of the new hallway, Elyan pales. He steps forwards, facing his father properly. Unable to draw his sword. 

"How dare you show your face in Camelot after leaving for so many years. You left me and your sister alone for years. Only coming back after my death, pushing your way back into Gwen's life." If it's possible, Elyan seems to pale more at his fathers words. Stepping backwards from him. A feeble attempt to get away from his father. But no one steps in, giving him a chance to do handle it himself. 

Elyan places a shaky hand on the hilt of his sword, which silences his fathers heckling, but before he even moves to draw it he shakes and pulls his hand back. He turns back to the Knights, a pleading look on his face. "Please. I can't.... I can't do it." 

Arthur and Percival leave the group almost instantly. Arthur to distract and comfort his brother in law. Percival to deal with Tom. The blacksmith wasn't holding a sword so it takes only a second for Percival to take him down. Arthur turns Elyan away as Tom drops to the floor. Merlin takes the Knight from Arthur, leading him towards the door. Well he pulls him towards the door, Elyan's feet seem to have stopped working as he trips over himself no less than 4 times only halfway across the room. 

After his 5th stumble, Merlin stops pulling him and turns to face him. "Elyan, look at me. That wasn't your dad. I met Tom, he would never have said any of the things that were said to you." He looks over Elyan's shoulder to where Tom's body should have been. "Elyan look, look behind you. He's not there." Elyan looks away from Merlin, slowly looking over his shoulder. "If that thing was really your dad, his body would still be there. I know he wouldn't say any of those things to you. And I know that you know it too." Elyan stares at the empty space his 'father' had left before turning back to Merlin, nodding his head slightly. 

"You're right, Merlin. Thank you." Elyan stands up straighter and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself fully. "Sorry for reacting like that." 

Merlin sighs slightly at the Knight. "Elyan. This place is testing our biggest fear. Anything that happens in these rooms can't be held against you. And we can't choose what we're scared of." He looks around as the other Knights start nodding at him. 

With his fellow Knights supporting him he moves over to the door. Arthur gives Merlin a grateful nod as he walks past him. The rest of the Knights give him a similar show of gratitude as they walk to the door. Gwaine smiles brightly at him as He walks over to him. "Figured out what your fear is going to be yet?" 

Merlin raises an eyebrow at him. "Of course not. I have no idea. What about you?" He looks over to the group of Knights at the door. 

"Unfortunately not. I'd much prefer to know what's going to be in my room. But alas that's not how it is." Merlin rolls his eyes fondly as he walks over to the waiting Knights, who seem to be having a similar conversation. 

They spend a few minutes in front of the door, so that the remaining 5 can prepare themselves for whatever they might find beyond the door. 

\------------

Percival and Elyan walk to the side of the room, allowing the others to wait for whatever appears. 

They hear it before they see it. Kilgharrah. Merlin instantly knows it isn't his fear, he briefly hated himself for freeing him yes, but he isn't scared of him. It can't be any of the Knights who only became so under Arthur. Because they weren't there for Kilgharrah's attack. So that leaves only Arthur or Leon. Both of them look queasy, neither of them having forgotten the attack. Well neither had Merlin to be fair, but he understood why Kilgharrah did it, not that that makes it okay. But that's not important right now! 

Mainly because 'Kilgharrah' just broke through the goddamn roof to land in front of them. The Knights simultaneously push Merlin behind them. Elyan and Percival do the same thing when they get to the group. 

He rolls his eyes at them all as they do so. He's the least likely of them to need protecting right now. It might not be the real Kilgharrah, but he can _sense_ that his powers will still work on him. 

When Leon dodges a swipe from the Dragon, Merlin pushes through to the front of the group. Well, tries to. Lancelot grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the way. "Are you trying to get caught?" 

Merlin stares at him in almost mock contempt. "Lancelot, what else can I do? You won't be able to kill him. Well Arthur has Excalibur so _he_ could, but he'd still have to try and get close enough and he most likely wouldn't strike him on the correct side. So it's either I reveal my Dragon Lord heritage, or I reveal my magic to shield him while he gets close enough." Leon dodges another swipe as he talks, Merlin faintly thinks it's probably his fear as he doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the others. "Even then I'd have to tell him which side to strike on, which would lead to questions. So I'm revealing something either way. "This is the easier potion to swallow." 

With a sigh and a reluctant nod, he lets go of Merlin's wrist. Arthur yells at the Knight as Merlin starts walking towards the Dragon. Lancelot just shakes his head at the King, who stares at him before turning away. "Merlin, get back here!" Merlin turns his head to stare at Arthur. "Merlin don't be stupid what can you do against a Dragon?" Gwaine watches carefully as Merlin walks away from Lancelot. He trusts that Merlin can protect himself, but he doesn't want to take the chance of his powers not working on the fake Dragon. 

Pointedly ignoring the King, Merlin turns back to face 'Kilgharrah'. He takes a deep breath, not completely sure he's ready for this secret to come out. But it's either reveal himself or get the Knights killed. And there isn't a question if that's the case. " **Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar krisass**." Just like the real Kilgharrah had, he bows his head to Merlin. Causing a rush of whispers to pass through the room. 

He hesitates for only a second, before taking the Leon's sword. Fake or not, taking Excalibur feels too cruel, killing even a fake Kilgharrah with the sword he seared. He rests Leon's sword above where the Dragon's heart lays. Taking a deep breath, he sends a silent apology to the real Kilgharrah, before driving the sword through his chest. 

He's forced to jump away when the Dragon roars in pain, throwing his head back before collapsing to the ground. Merlin can do nothing but stare as his body turns to ash. When he turns around to Gwaine in sorrow, the Knight does nothing except hold his arms open. Dropping the sword like it burns, Merlin runs towards Gwaine, allowing the Knight to wrap his arms around him. He hears Lancelot move from where he was stood to stand beside them. No doubt allowing him a few seconds to collect himself. He hasn't explained much about his bond with Kilgharrah and Aithusa to the two Knights. But he's explained enough for them to understand that, they're all but a part of his own soul. Especially Aithusa, since he hatched her. 

The other Knights are silent for a minute. No one is surprised when it's Arthur who breaks the silence. Although that might be because they're too shocked about everything else that just happened. "Would either of you mind explaining what the _hell_ just happened?" Gwaine hugs Merlin a little, tighter. Not wanting to let go, because that means letting him face Arthur's inevitable anger. 

Merlin pushes out of Gwaine's arms slowly. "Gwaine, it's okay. They deserve an explanation." When Gwaine finally lets him go, he turns to Arthur. Sparing a glance at the rest of the Knights. Arthur stares at him, silently demanding an answer. "I guess it's quite self explanatory, but I'm a Dragon Lord." 

Arthur stares at him in silence. The Knights behind him are murmuring slightly and Merlin desperately wants to be told what to say right now to make everything okay. "So you could have stopped the Dragon attacking Camelot." 

It isn't a question. And that hurts Merlin a lot, Arthur believes that Merlin would purposefully condemn Camelot to pain and death. "No. I couldn't." Arthur stares at him in confusion. "I couldn't have stopped him because my father was still alive. Only once he died did I inherit his powers." 

Arthur nods slightly before hesitating. "You told me you didn't know your father." 

Merlin blinks a few times, the thought of Balinors death still saddens him. He had to go back and find his body alone, burn it alone, and then tell Hunith that he'd passed. Because he didn't feel right keeping that knowledge to himself when he knew how much she still missed him. "I didn't. At least not when I told you that. I only knew who he was when Gaius told me before we left to find him." 

It doesn't take much longer for Arthur to make the connection. "Balinor was your father." Merlin nods. "I'm sorry. And I gather that it wasn't me who did it. But please at least tell me you killed the Great Dragon." 

Merlin looks down at the ground, but not in shame, he doesn't regret letting Kilgharrah go. When Arthur repeats his name in a lower tone, Merlin looks up. "I couldn't! He was the last of his kind. Uther had held him as a trophy for years and he was angry." When Leon and Arthur stare at him in shock he continues to explain. "I'm not saying that   
what he did was right. It wasn't, I haven't forgotten that. But I couldn't kill him. He's one of the only things I have connecting me to a father that I will never get to know." 

Both of them soften a little bit at the explanation. "It's not like you released it so fine, I'll forget about it." When Merlin doesn't say anything Arthur looks back at him. Leon is already staring at him in horror. "Merlin. Tell me you did not release a fire breathing Dragon upon Camelot." 

Merlin sighs again. "I didn't have a choice." 

Arthur stares at him. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Of _course_ you had a choice to not release a Dragon upon Camelot." 

Merlin looks up from where he was staring at the floor. He can't tell him about all the other times he asked Kilgharrah for help, but he can explain as best he can. "Kilgharrah spoke to me since my arrival in Camelot. I went to explore and found out it was a Dragon. In a Kingdom of magic haters, I realised it wouldn't be doing me any favours and tried to avoid going back to him. But then you kept getting yourself into trouble that your Knights couldn't solve so I would ask him for help. Do you remember when you were bitten by the questing beast?" Arthur nods slightly. "I asked for help then so that I could save you. But he wanted something in return. He wanted to be set free. I put it off for as long as I was able. Promised him time and again that I would free him but didn't because I had an idea of what he would do. But when Morgana brought the Knights of Medhir to Camelot, although it was unwillingly at the time. But he would not tell me how to fix it. So.... I swore on my mothers life that I would free him. He knew I would honour a promise made on her life so he gave me the help I asked for." He looks away from Arthur as he remembers the look on Morgana's face after he had poisoned her. "I freed him that night, with a sword stolen from one of the Knights of Medhir. Within the week we were setting out to find my father, the last Dragon Lord, and I held him in my arms as he died." He looks back up at Arthur. "But I promise you he will never attack Camelot again, he can't." 

Arthur takes a second to absorb all of the information that was just thrown at him. Gwaine takes note of the tension in Merlin's shoulders and pulls him back in to a hug. His arms wrapping around Merlin's front as his chin rests on his neck. Little by little Merlin relaxes, the tension and sorrow seeping out of him. "I.... I don't forgive you exactly, not right now. But I understand why you did it. Thank you, for helping us." Arthur looks towards the two. "Okay, want to explain when _this_ happened?" 

Merlin laughs slightly as Gwaine hugs him tighter. "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't realise earlier honestly. We haven't been exactly subtle about it." 

Gwaine laughs as he looks around at his fellow Knights. "I mean, come on you guys, I haven't been subtle about anything I've felt for Merlin since I met him." 

Merlin tilts his head to look up at Gwaine. "That's not completely fair. Lance knew. It was a point of annoyance for you for a short while if I'm remembering correctly." Merlin smirks at him slightly. It gets cheekier when he hears Gwaine grumble in response.  
  
Gwaine gives up Merlin's teasing with a sigh. "Alright, alright, I was jealous of you being so close with Lance. He sends a slightly apologetic smile towards Lancelot. "At least before you confronted me about it." He chuckles slightly before turning to Arthur. "But you, Princess. You've known me for the longest. I went with you on that _secret quest_."   
He lets go of Merlin for a second to make a mocking gesture with his hands, quickly putting them back around Merlin as he continues talking. "And to find the Cup of Life. Just because Merlin either found me and asked me for help, or just because he was there. So really if anything, you should have seen this coming." 

Arthur rolls his eyes at their antics. "You still haven't actually answered my question." 

Merlin laughs slightly. "I mean, I guess it _happened_ a bit before we retook Camelot. At least, that was when he talked to me about it. Before then, it was kind of just there." He doesn't mention the fact that what Gwaine had actually spoken to him about was why he didn't trust him to handle the warning bell instead of Lancelot. Before asking why Merlin was even going when he's studying under Gaius as a physician and would be a great help back at their camp. Leading to Merlin coming clean about his magic. 

Arthur shakes his head fondly, unable to stay annoyed at his friend. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret finding out about you two." 

Merlin chuckles when Gwaine squeezes him tighter to make a point. "Probably yeah." 

Arthur rolls his eyes before turning to his Knights. "Okay, we're going to have a short rest after all of that. So if you've got any questions ask them now. Or hold on to them for when we get out of here." With that he walks over to one of the walls and sits down with a heavy sigh. Leon sits down next to him, keeping a small bit of space between them as the other Knights run over to Merlin and Gwaine.

After a few seconds of floundering, they don't seem to have too many questions about everything that just happened, Elyan asks the first question. "Did you know about him being a Dragon Lord?" Gwaine nods his head, almost proudly. 

"Of course I did. All though to be fair, I found out while I was still banished." Elyan's eyebrows furrow slightly, the other Knights sporting similar looks of confusion, so Gwaine takes pity on them and explains further. "Arthur went on a quest that Morgana had sabotaged, giving him a bracelet that sucks his life out. Merlin, of course, followed him after realising what she'd done. When we finally caught up with the Princess, he was about to be eaten by a group of Wyverns. Until Merlin called them off. I would have had to have been both death _and_ blind to not figure it out." 

Elyan nods his head in understanding before starting to shake it instead. "Wait no, hang on. You can command Wyverns?" 

Merlin nods his head. "I can. Although to be fair, I wouldn't have thought to try it before Gwaine told me what they were. Because I had no idea. But they're a distant cousin of Dragons, so they're still bound to listen to me. But it's different than commanding a dragon." Elyan nods now. 

Arthur asks the next question, still sat against the wall. "What is it _like_ commanding a Dragon then?" 

Merlin turns to look at him. Arthur has one of his eyebrows raised, it's almost a challenge, but he can hear the teasing tone in his voice. "My father explained it to me as he died. He told me my soul and Kilgharrah's were brothers. And he was right, I can feel Kilgharrah wherever he is right now. I can feel that he's still slightly annoyed at me from our last argument. When I command, or forbid, him to do something it's simple. When I first did it, it was nerve wracking. I didn't know if I was saying it wrong, or if he'd even listen to me. But after that it got easier, and now it's as easy as breathing." He looks back to Gwaine, knowing he should probably tell him about Aithusa. But he almost doesn't want to. Asking Morgana to look after her was one thing. But telling someone about her is something else. "Arthur, there's something else I should tell you." Arthur stares at him and the Knights chatter dies down. "There's another Dragon now. She's a baby, she's harmless and has nothing against Camelot unlike Kilgharrah. And in case you're thinking of asking, no I won't tell you where she is." Although to be fair, the reasoning behind that is to protect Morgana as well as Aithusa. 

Arthur's silence grows, which Merlin expected honestly, but it doesn't make it much easier to handle. "It was the egg from the dark tower wasn't it?" Merlin nods silently. "You told me it was destroyed." 

Merlin nods again. "I'm sorry for lying to you Arthur. But I couldn't leave her to be destroyed. It would have eaten me up inside like killing Kilgharrah would've. So I saved her egg, and after the tower fell, I called Kilgharrah and asked him what to do. I was told I needed to name her before she would hatch. So I did. I guess that's something my father didn't tell me on account of the Dragons being dead. But, while my bond with Kilgharrah is that of brothers. My bond with Aithusa, she's pretty much my daughter. And no, neither Gwaine nor Lancelot have met her." 

As Merlin gives him more information, Arthur's sighs get heavier and heavier. "Merlin." The Warlock looks over to him. "I forgive you for releasing the Great Dragon. I'd be an arsehole to not forgive you for hatching a baby Dragon who had done literally nothing wrong." Merlin lets out a sigh of relief, giving Arthur a thankful smile. 

"Thank you, Arthur." His smile grows wider when Arthur just rolls his eyes in response. Glad that the revelation hasn't changed their friendship. This one at least. Because he may not have worked out _exactly_ what will be in his room, he _has_ figured out that it'll be something to do with his magic being revealed. He just didn't realise that his status as a Dragon Lord would come out first. Part of him hopes it softens the blow. But another, bigger, part of him realises that it probably hasn't. And even if it has, it wouldn't be by much.

Leon takes the chance to ask a question once Arthur leans against the wall again. "How did you keep it hidden for this long? Arthur has been King for almost 2 years now." 

Merlin shrugs a little, while Gwaine and Lancelot laugh. "I mean, he stuck to me like a bandage whenever we saw each other while he was banished. So I assume after hearing all of his stories about his many.... adventures." He looks up to Gwaine with a teasing smile causing Gwaine to shrug his shoulders. With a roll of his eyes Merlin turns back to   
Leon. "You all probably just ignored any affection he showed me when all of us were around. Writing it off as just Gwaine being his usual self. And by that I mean a man who would flirt with death." 

Both Lancelot and Gwaine raise their eyebrows at that comment. Merlin looks between the two of them, waiting for one of them to make whichever comment he knows is coming. It's Lancelot who says it in the end. "My friend, I don't believe you have much room to talk in that area. It _was_ you that got stung by a Serket was it not?" Gwaine brings Merlin in to a hug at the mention of that. Squeezing him tightly, as Merlin busies himself glaring at Lancelot for bringing it up. Lancelot's eyes soften slightly when he sees Gwaine's reaction. They both know that Merlin gets in to more danger than all of the Knights. But Gwaine never likes being reminded of the times where he wasn't there to offer his help. Especially this one in particular considering no one knew where he was and Gaius doesn't have any remedies for Serket venom. Not to mention that, besides the burn mark on his chest from his first year in Camelot, it left the worst mark on his body. A black mark on the bottom of his spine, with deep black and purple vines spreading across the lower part of his back. Reaching upwards about 3 notches of his spine, and almost to his hips. Not like Merlin or Lancelot like being reminded of it either, especially Merlin. When they found the marks and asked him to explain he told them how bad the experience was. That while the Serket venom practically numbed his body so he couldn't escape, he could still feel the excruciating pain of it circulating through his body.

Arthur notices the way Gwaine hugs Merlin to him, but decides not to comment on it. Too taken a back by Lancelot's. "I'm sorry. You were stung by a Serket. And _survived_?!" Merlin nods slightly. "How? Why, even?" 

Merlin sighs slightly. "It was when Morgana came back to Camelot after being 'captured'. She was working with Morgause and I was the only one who knew. I followed her one night when she went to meet with her sister. She knew I had followed her, they wrapped me in chains and left me in the clearing for the Serkets." He feels both Gwaine and Lancelot frown harder at that. Neither of them fully understand how he forgave her for that. But in his eyes it just makes them even. Life threatening poison, for life threatening poison. "I tried to get out of the chains but I couldn't. Then the Serkets started coming out of the trees. Tons of them. I couldn't escape so I got stung. After the first one got me, I couldn't move. Apparently paralysis sets in before the venom." 

"Wait. Please don't tell me that time you came in to work late after not being seen you were _actually_ dying." Merlin nods his head. "For the love of.... Okay. But how did you survive?" 

Merlin, who had finally gotten Gwaine to let go of him, places a hand on his back where the sting mark starts. "I called Kilgharrah. I knew I was going to die, the only hope I had was to ask him to save me. Dragons can heal people from things Gaius can't. He was my only hope. Calling to him got the Serkets to back of in fear, either they didn't   
understand what I'd done, or they did and wanted away from him. He blew a ring of fire around me to keep them away, before picking me up. He flew me to his cave to heal me. Where I spent the rest of that night and a day, before he flew me to a clearing outside of the citadel the night I woke up." 

No one speaks for a few minutes. No one really knows what to say, hearing that Merlin survived something that was believed to be a death sentence. Surprisingly, it's Leon who breaks the silence in the end. "I assume it left a scar." Merlin nods slightly. "Can we see?" 

Gwaine takes a step towards Merlin, almost angry at Leon for asking. But Merlin places an arm out to hold him back. Although he is thankful for his protectiveness, he doesn't like looking at his scars himself. Never mind _showing_ them to people. "Gwaine, it's okay." He whispers. "The marks at the bottom of my back, they won't be able to see the others." Gwaine looks between Merlin and the other Knights, before nodding in acceptance. If Merlin is okay with showing them, it isn't his place to stop him. When Gwaine backs down a few steps, Merlin looks back to Leon. "Okay." He pulls his jacket off and turns around, back facing the Knights, before lifting up the bottom of his shirt. 

They let out a collective gasp upon seeing it. But the silence that follows, is almost worse. He drops his shirt and bends down to pick his jacket back up. Feeling far to exposed right now. Not wanting to focus on it any longer, he looks to the door in front of them. "So Elyan, Percival and Leon are done now."

Arthur snaps out of his trance quicker than his Knights. "How do you know this was Leon's room." 

Merlin rolls his eyes a little, it's not that hard to figure out. "Well, Percival and Elyan are already done, so it's not theirs. Gwaine and Lancelot weren't here when Kilgharrah attacked so it can't have been them. That the three of us. I know it wasn't me so that leaves just you two. It quite honestly, could have been either of you. Both of you were there when he attacked. Both of you rode out to the clearing knowing you most likely wouldn't return. But in the end, he was only really paying attention to Leon. So it had to have been him." Arthur stares at him for a few seconds before nodding. 

"You know what Merlin. That actually makes sense." The other Knights nod in agreement. "Are we ready to get moving again or are we spending a bit longer here?" After a few seconds they start moving towards the door so Arthur stands up. "Alright, let's get going then." Arthur starts moving towards the door after his Knights. When he gets to the door he turns back to Merlin. "You okay?" 

Merlin nods slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." Arthur lets it drop when Merlin walks past him towards the door. Sensing that Merlin doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He watches silently as he walks up to Gwaine and Lancelot, who both smile at him softly. As Gwaine grabs hold of Merlin's hand and squeezes it, he gets the sense that there's   
something more to this that he's not been told. But he decides to leave it for now. He understands that as much as it was a lot for Arthur and his Knights to hear. It was also a lot for Merlin to tell. To willingly give up as much information as he had. Besides if this place plans on living up to his name it'll come clean at some point. Might as well give   
Merlin at least a small respite before demanding all of his secrets from him. 

\------------

As per the last three rooms, the Knights that had conquered their fear wait at the side of the room. The rooms fear appears quicker than the others. Heingest walks out of the new corridor, looking just as smug as he did while alive. 

He looks over to Lancelot, who's glaring at the man. "Lancelot, you got this?" 

The Knight looks over to him, knowing what he's asking. "I can handle this Merlin." With a short nod, Merlin follows the remaining Knights over to the 'waiting area'. 

Merlin watches Lancelot carefully as he jumps towards the man. He did expect Lancelot to house some sort of negative feelings towards the man. But he had expected something more along the lines of hate or contempt, not fear. But he meant what he had said to Elyan two rooms ago. Even if the Knights judge _him_ when his magic is inevitably revealed, he won't judge them for anything that happens in these rooms. Neither for their fear, nor how they react to it. 

Heingest never was much of a fighter and it's barely 2 minutes before Lancelot kills him. Barely sparing him a glance as Merlin runs over to him. The other Knights following behind. "Lance? You okay?" 

Lancelot turns to him with a small smile. "I'm alright Merlin. Just hoped I'd never have to see his dirty face again. That's all." Merlin stares at him, not believing him, causing Lancelot to roll his eyes a little. "I am, really." 

"Then why was _Heingest_ , your fear?" He feels slightly bad for pestering him about this. But to be fair, he told them about the Serket sting, so he kind of deserves it. 

Lancelot lets out a small sigh. "I'm not scared of Heingest." Merlin just stares at him. The other Knights turn to look at the spot where Heingest's body is turning to mist. "Wow, okay. No need for _all_ of you to be so.... Merliny." Merlin just rolls his eyes at him. "Yes, okay my fear is _technically_ Heingest. But I'm not scared of _him_. My time spent as Heingest's prisoner.... I was forced to abandon everything I stood for. I was forced to kill other prisoners just to survive. All I wanted was to serve with the Knights of Camelot. But then I got banished and found by him a few months later. When he kidnapped Gwen thinking she was Morgana, Arthur and Merlin came to get her out and got me out as well in the process. But with Uther still King, I had to go back to travelling." Merlin watches sadly as he talks, he might have made him talk as petty revenge for making him talk about the Serkets, but he didn't think he'd be revealing so much. "I was scared it would happen again. That I'd be captured and forced to kill practically unarmed prisoners again. That fear never really went away, even after the 4 of us got Knighted." 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it." Lancelot shakes his head almost immediately. 

"It's fine Merlin, besides isn't that what this place is meant to make us do? Reveal our secrets?" Merlin nods slowly. "So it's fine." He turns to Arthur. "Next room?" 

Arthur nods his head. "Lancelot, you were held prisoner, I don't blame or judge you for anything you had to do to stay alive. If you hadn't done those things, Camelot wouldn't have her Queen." 

Merlin rolls his eyes, with a light jab to Arthur's stomach. " _And_ we'd have lost a friend Lancelot. Honestly I'm just glad you're here. Besides, I'm sure Gwaine's got a hundred stories about things he's done just to escape his tabs." 

Gwaine easily recognises the jab for what it is, a way to try and cheer Lancelot up, and gives him a wide smile. "Only a hundred? Merls, my love, you wound me." That lightens the mood quickly as they head towards the door, Lancelot sends the Warlock a thankful smile as Arthur opens it. Merlin returns it quickly.

\------------

Lancelot seems a little relieved that he can immediately move to the side with the others. So now it's just, Courage, Strength and Magic waiting in the center. When the man appears who neither Merlin nor Arthur recognise, it becomes clear that this is Gwaine's room. Arthur turns to leave back to his Knights, but Merlin takes a step closer to Gwaine. 

He places a hand on his arm gently, which steals Gwaine's glance away from him. "I won't ask if you want help. Because I can only assume this is the man who killed your father, so I won't take that from you. But be careful, okay?" 

Gwaine nods in response as his gaze flicks back to the man. "I'll try. But.... my mother often told me my father was the best sword fighter she'd ever seen. And she wasn't one to exaggerate. So to have been killed, his opponent would have had to have been better. So I'm not sure if I'll escape unscathed." 

Merlin nods slightly. "I'll stick to the edge of the group in case you need help." Gwaine nods in thanks before turning his body to face the man. With one glance towards his opponent, Merlin leaves Gwaine's side.

When he gets back to the group, Arthur is looking towards him for an answer. But it's not his place to tell them about him being noble born. So he gives them a shorter explanation. "It's the man who killed his dad. He was young when it happened so he doesn't remember his father. But it ruined his family. I assume that, like Lancelot, he's not scared of the man, he's scared of what he did." Accepting the explanation they turn back to watch the fight. None of them comment anything when he edges to the front of them, assuming it's just concern for his lover. Lancelot knows better though, not that Merlin isn't concerned because of course he is, has been about all of them. But he knows it's to hide his eyes in case he needs to use his magic. Because while Gwaine can be nonchalant about most things, it's quite easy for his emotions or pride to take over and make him reckless. Which usually ends in him getting hurt. 

When the man gets a swipe at Gwaine's leg and it lands, Merlin curses him silently. He hopes it isn't deep, or it'll get infected before they even leave this place. He watches his footwork closer, he still can't use a sword to save his life, but his years as Arthur's manservant _have_ taught him something. But Gwaine's footwork is only a second or so slower than normal. But even he knows that that one second could be fatal. 

He's doing his best, but his leg is still bleeding and will be dragging him down. Merlin doesn't want to think how much extra pressure all that chain mail is putting on his leg. Gwaine manages to disarm his opponent, but misses the catch unlike usual. Meaning they both have to spend a second trying to reach it. And Gwaine' isn't the one to reach it. 

When the man picks his sword back up and points it at Gwaine again, he lets out an annoyed huff. Merlin holds back from helping him for now. They promised not to intervene unless asked, he intends to keep it. But also because he doesn't want to take this from him. If he manages it without help, then it's his own win and he doesn't owe it to anyone and he'll be able to finally put it behind him. He'd be able to put it past him _with_ help too, but it would always be in the back of his mind that he owes it to someone else. 

When Gwaine manages to disarm him a second time, the sword lands in his hand easily. He holds one out to the mans neck, before driving the second through his stomach. As the man drops to the floor, Gwaine sags as well. His leg finally failing to hold his full weight. 

Merlin runs over to him, wanting to at least see how bad the cut is. Gwaine doesn't make a move when he gets up to him so Merlin places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him downwards. "Sit down, idiot." Gwaine sits with a playful glare sent up at Merlin. He ignores the look sent his way as he pulls at the hole in Gwaine's pant leg. "It's not life threatening luckily. But it'd be best if you don't put too much strain on it for now. Or it'll get worse." 

Gwaine nods as Merlin unties his neckerchief to give him a basic tourniquet. "Yes sir." 

Merlin looks up at him, pulling at the edges of the fabric harsher than necessary, causing Gwaine to let out a hiss of pain. "I'm being serious Gwaine. You're lucky it wasn't worse. If it was deeper, it could have been deadly." 

Gwaine finally drops the playful facade. "Hey, Merls, I'm sorry. I know you warned us. I didn't mean to get hurt." 

Merlin rolls his eyes a little, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "I'm not mad that you got hurt, Gwaine. I'm mad that you weren't taking it seriously." 

Gwaine nods slightly, as Merlin checks the makeshift bandage. "I know." Merlin stands up before holding his hand out for Gwaine to take. 

"Sorry, Gwaine. I'm just stressed out from being here." 

Gwaine smiles at him slightly. "I know, Merlin. I know you just want all of us home in one piece." 

The other Knights had stayed a small distance away, allowing the two to talk for a minute, after seeing the worry etched on Merlin's face. Once Gwaine is stood up though, Arthur walks over to them. "So, he killed your father?" 

Gwaine nods with a small smile. "He did. I might as well come clean. My father was a Knight in Carleon's army. He died in battle leaving my mother penniless. When she asked the King for help, he refused. Hated nobility ever since until our first encounter in Camelot. All though I will admit, I wasn't fond of you at the start. I only gave you a chance because Merlin was so sure you were a good person."

Arthur looks over to Merlin, who is helping Gwaine balance his weight properly. "You knew?" 

Merlin nods. "Since his stay in Camelot. I tried to get him to tell Uther about his nobility, but he refused. Not wanting to serve under Uther. I couldn't really blame him to be honest so I told him I'd come see him if I ever wheedled some time off." He turns to Gwaine quickly when he lets out a hiss of pain. "Too much?" Gwaine nods. "That's not a great sign. He looks back down at Gwaine's leg. The red neckerchief now stained a deep scarlet with Gwaine's blood. "But.... It could also be fine. It's difficult to tell without examining your leg." 

Arthur spares a glance down at Merlin's leg. "Want a few minutes to look it over?" 

Merlin goes to say yes but Gwaine shakes his head. "I'll be fine. We only have yours and Merlin's room left. The bleeding isn't bad enough for me to die of blood loss, so I can hold out." 

Arthur turns back to look at Merlin. Wanting his opinion as Gaius's apprentice. Merlin looks down at Gwaine's leg. The neckerchief is covered in blood yes, but the bleeding does seem to have stopped, which is a good sign that the wound isn't going to get worse .There's still the chance of infection but that shouldn't set in for at least a short while with the wound being covered. "Much as I hate to say it. He's right. The bleeding has practically stopped meaning it isn't going to get much worse, if at all. With it being covered, infection shouldn't set in for a little while now. So as long as someone helps him walk so he can keep his weight off of it. He'll be fine until we get back to my pack." 

Arthur nods seemingly as reluctant as Merlin, before Percival comes up to carry Gwaine for him. He hands him over as the group make their way to the door.

\------------

Percival carries Gwaine to the side of the room. Leaving Courage and Magic to stand in the middle. Merlin keeps his gaze focused on Gwaine as they wait to find out whose room it is. When Morgana appears from in the room, Merlin looks to Arthur. "Want help?" 

Arthur thinks for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "No, not right now anyway." Merlin nods and walks over to the Knights. When he gets there, his gaze is drawn back to Morgana. Because it's Morgana while she was against Camelot, before Merlin managed to bring her back. Not that Arthur knows that, because that would've led to questions he   
_really_ didn't want to answer. Her hair is wild and all over the place, and she's wearing the black tattered dress she seemed to favour before. Merlin has to take a second to remind himself that she isn't like that anymore. She's still fiery and stubborn, but that's how she's always been. But her hair is no longer dirty and tangled, it's back to how it used to be. Merlin knows that because he helped her wash and untangle it shortly after she had asked him for forgiveness (which Merlin gave her easily). His attention is brought back to the two in front of them when Arthur dodges a fireball Morgana had thrown at him. 

Merlin doesn't want to reveal himself here, not when his own room is right next door. But he will if it keeps Arthur safe, just like he would've done for the Knights. But Arthur hasn't asked them for help, so he'll only jump in if his life is in danger. Arthur dodges another fireball, putting Merlin and the Knights on edge. But they know better than to help when Arthur doesn't want it.

Watching Morgana, the way Arthur still sees her, using her magic is a thing like no other. She's wild and untethered, almost uncaring about anything that happens to her. But the second Arthur gets too close, she dances out of his way. When he can't get close enough he turns to the group. "Can one of you help me distract her?" The group looks between themselves, trying to decide who to send out. Merlin makes the decision for them. "Merlin, what are you doing?" 

Merlin rolls his eyes as he moves closer towards the two, Morgana still has her back to him. "Trust me, if this is how you see Morgana, I'm the best choice to distract her. She didn't like me very much." Arthur goes to make a snarky comment, but Morgana turns away from him and her eyes land straight on Merlin. Almost immediately, he attention shifts from the King to the Warlock. 

She takes a few steps towards Merlin, before throwing a fireball in his direction. When he steps out of the way, Morgana smiles darkly. "The little serving boy, protecting his Master once again." Merlin just rolls his eyes at her. Arthur asked for him to distract her, so he doesn't have to take any action, all he has to do is keep her attention on him. Annoying her would work, and if Arthur's almost constant grumbling is anything to go by, he's quite good at that. 

The best way to annoy Morgana, this Morgana at least, he learnt is to narrowly avoid death, continuously. And considering she's trying to kill him, that's exactly what he plans on doing anyway. 

Merlin, despite not being particularly graceful in battle, is fast and surprisingly agile. So he has little problem as he practically dances between all of the fireballs Morgana is trying to hit him with. She wraps vines around his feet, so he twists until they weaken before snapping them off. She's growing more annoyed with every dodge, and has all but forgotten that Arthur is lurking behind her. 

When Merlin's feet get caught in more vines, he sneaks behind her and drives Excalibur through her chest. He catches her as she falls onto him and lays her down. "I'm sorry." He whispers to her, but Merlin knows he's not talking to the fake. When she starts to disappear, he walks over to Merlin and cuts the vines entangling him. "Well, that was.... something." Merlin takes the hand he offers him and lets himself be pulled up. "How did you even dodge all of that?" 

Merlin shrugs slightly. "She's tried to kill me multiple times before. Besides, I'm faster than all of you and not wearing armour definitely helps that." 

Arthur nods in acceptance as the Knights walk over to them. "Alright. Well we've only got your room left Merlin. Might as well leave now." 

Merlin glares at him and walks towards the door. "Haha. Lets go then shall we?" 

\------------

Merlin pushes the door open and walks to the middle of the room. He says nothing as the Knights gather at the side. Only sharing a worried look with Gwaine and Lancelot. It's caught by the others, but he looks away before they ask any questions. 

As he waits for his fear to make itself known, he reaches for his magic. It's been reeling away from him for the last couple of rooms. Banging on his insides like it's trying to get out, but that's nothing compared to how it's reacting to being in _this_ room. When he reaches for it, it latches on to his grip. Like it's making sure it stays in his body where it's meant to be. 

He sees the edge of the corridor appear, but no one steps out of it for a minute. He can hear Arthur making a joke about his fear being so unimportant it's not bothering to come out. But Merlin knows better, he can tell something is coming. 

When a carbon copy of _himself_ appears, he takes a few steps back. Because _of course_. What else could it have been? Arthur doesn't even make a joke about it, him and the rest of the knights are just stood in a confused silence. Gwaine tries to push away from Percival to get to Merlin, Lancelot quickly moving to help him. But Merlin looks over to them and shakes his head. "It's fine. I can handle this you two." Gwaine looks like he wants to protest, but when Lancelot starts pulling him back to the group, he relents and rests on Lancelot again. 

Merlin turns his head back to his copy. He understands now why his magic hated this place so much. The Merlin in front of him, that he's going to refer to as Em so he doesn't lose his mind, has a magical power almost exactly like his own. The building has been copying his magic's signature and it was trying to fight it. 

Merlin and Em just stare at each other for a few minutes. But eventually, Em breaks the silence. "Well here he is, the prophesied Warlock. The man who doesn't deserve his power. The supposed saviour of the Druids. The one who dragged Morgana into the dark." 

Merlin interrupts him. "You speak of things you don't understand. I may have brought Morgana into the dark the day I poisoned her. But I brought her back into the light. For that reason, Aithusa now has a guardian that can be there for her all the time." Em rolls his eyes harshly. 

"Be that as it may, you still poisoned her. Still refused to tell her about her magic. Allowed Morgause to take her away and brainwash her. All while keeping your own a secret." He can feel Arthurs hurt and anger from where he stands. But he can't do anything about that right now. 

"I didn't want to betray Morgana! And if you have _any_ of me in you, you'll know that." Em nods slightly, bobbing his head from side to side. 

"You're right. But you still did it. And I _know_ that it haunts you. But I know given the choice to do that day over. If it still came down to Arthur or her, you'd choose Arthur. And I know that scares you more. Never mind what you'd to keep Gwaine safe, or Gaius or Hunith." Em's eyes don't leave Merlin as he talks. 

Merlin listens as Em talks. Unable to stop him, because he knows he's right. He knows full well that he'd do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Morgana now included in that group. But it _does_ scare him, the things he'd do. The lengths he'd go to to protect them. At risk of his own life if needed. "But despite all you've lost or sacrificed to protect him, they don't know. Well, most of them don't. But the ones who _do_ find out. Oh how they suffer." 

Merlin's eye twitches in anger. "You know what? I really, really wish you would just _shut up_ already!" With nothing but a flash of gold, he pushes Em further away from him, watching as he stumbles. Knowing a fight between him and his copy could get violent quickly, he spares one glance towards the Knights and sets a barrier up in front of them. He sees Arthur recoil away as Gwaine and Lancelot move to the edge. He shoots them a guilty smile as Em regains his balance. 

"I know you can do better than that, _Emrys_." He spits the name out like it burns him. Like it's a curse. 

"Maybe so. But I don't like showing off." He stares at his copy for a second, before holding a hand out towards the shield. Gwaine's sword flies to his hand, the shield repairing itself instantly. He's saving Excalibur for the right moment. As he's almost sure the trick he's about to try isn't going to work. " _Bregdan anweald gafeluec_!" The sword glows blue and he sends it from his hand towards Em's heart. Lancelot smiles a little at the familiar spell. 

Em watches the sword coming and slows it, smirking as it stops just in front of his chest. Merlin rolls his eyes, that's a trick 3 year old Merlin could do. With a flicker of gold, he pushes more energy into his spell, trying to overpower Em's hold on the sword. When he fails to take control back fully, he gives up and sends the sword back into the shield. Where it falls at Gwaine's feet, out of Em's reach. 

Em looks over to the shield before trying to call Gwaine's sword to him. It doesn't respond at all and he looks over at Merlin with a glare. To which Merlin's first response is to laugh. "You didn't really think, that after you steal my magic, I would put my friends in a shield you could breach? I thought you would know me better than that." Merlin's smile is full of mirth as he stares at his copy. "I mean really now. It's like you don't know me at all. _Ástryce_!" Merlin heaves a sigh of annoyance when Em just swipes it away. "By the Triple Goddess, people doing that will never _not_ annoy me." With the memory of Nimueh he gets an idea. But he's unsure if it will work indoors. Even if it shouldn't, he has enough power to _force_ it to. 

Em smirks at him. "Shame I won't be as easy to handle as Nimueh isn't it? Or should I say _you_ won't be as easy to handle?" Merlin frowns slightly, realising that Em must have figured out what he was hoping to do. Looks like Excalibur it is. "Don't think I'll let you get close enough with Excalibur either." 

Merlin groans and shoots a fireball at him just to shut him up. "Dear magic, is this how Morgana felt when she was still trying to kill me? Jesus I'm annoying." Em easily dodges the fireball, but Merlin doesn't mind too much as it wasn't meant to hit it's mark, only meant to shut him up. Which it did, so it's a win in Merlin's book. "I mean, I get that I'm talking too. And Morgana can't claim that she was ever _quiet_ but damn." Em sighs and throws his own fireball at Merlin, who catches it in his palm. "Thanks for reminding me of Nimueh." He snarks, before throwing it towards his copy. 

He can feel the gaze of the Knights on his back, but he doesn't have much time to focus on it properly. His focus has to remain on Em, who has now fully committed to trying to kill him. 

As he suspected, the fight is violent and moving quicker than Merlin can comprehend. Half of his energy is being used to slow down time so he can react to everything perfectly. The only thing that makes him feel any better, is that he can tell Em is doing the same thing. 

When Merlin has him cornered, he steals Excalibur from Arthur's sheath. Sending it towards Em's heart as he had with Gwaine's sword earlier. Em has to stop his assault to defend properly. Merlin is pouring all of his magic into pushing the sword forward, while Em is using all his, stolen, magic to do the opposite. Merlin doesn't think his eyes have stopped glowing since the fight began. He's exhausted and he can already tell he's going to pass out as soon as the adrenaline leaves his body, so his magic can recover. But Em doesn't have that disadvantage. He's not a real person, his magic isn't his own. He doesn't have a limit to his stamina. But he _does_ have a limit to his magic. Because his magic has come straight from Merlin, he has to run out somewhere because it isn't being pulled from Merlin. 

He thinks quickly about a way for him to end this. But there's not much he can think of when he's expending so much energy. Then Em gains control over the sword. It starts turning slowly to face Merlin, and he can't regain control. He jumps out of the way when it shoots towards him. Only managing to regain his control when it flies back towards the shield. He calls it back to his hand as he retreats to think of a new strategy. His breath comes out in huffs and his vision blacks out for a full second which tells him he's _far_ too tired for this to continue much longer. 

When Em starts walking closer Merlin throws his head back in annoyance. "Could you _please_ just give up?" Em just glares at him in response, so Merlin grips Excalibur properly as he starts walking forwards as well. "Alright, exhausting it is." With that, Em launches himself back into attacking. 

Merlin goes on the defensive as he tries to think of a plan. As he dodges a broken piece of wall being thrown at him, his back hits the shield. He curses and forces himself to not look at the Knights. He feels someone hit the shield. "Merlin!" 

He looks behind him to see Gwaine stood behind him, watching him worriedly. "I'm fine Gwaine." He pulls Gwaine's sword to his hand as he pushes off of the shield. Allowing Excalibur to drop silently to the floor. Hoping not to draw any attention to the switch. 

With a plan forming in his mind, he slinks to the sides of the room. Glancing at the few pieces of wall beside his feet he looks over to Em. With a few muttered words, the 3 pieces are flying towards the copy. As Em starts dodging (or destroying) the pieces, Merlin runs towards him. With the last piece out of the way, Em looks over to where Merlin was stood only to find the sword at his neck. He looks down worriedly before noticing it isn't Excalibur. "You can't kill me with that." 

Merlin nods with a grim smile. "I know." With a flash of gold, Excalibur raises from it's spot in the corner, to fly towards the two. Embedding itself in Em's back, the tip sticking out of his chest and Merlin steps back just in case. 

When Em finally drops to the ground. Merlin drops Gwaine's sword and his shield. Before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, his eyes close fully as Gwaine runs to his side, injury forgotten. "Merlin! Merlin, are you okay?"

He forces his eyes open to look at Gwaine. "I'm alright Gwaine. All I did was kill a carbon copy of myself who just revealed my biggest fears." Gwaine rolls his eyes as he helps Merlin sit up. "Gwaine, stop. I've exhausted my magic, I just need to rest for a minute." 

Gwaine nods at him, no longer trying to pull him up as Lancelot makes his way over to them. "Not sure if you'll get that minute, Merlin." Merlin follows his gaze to where the Knights are. Arthur, Leon and Elyan are staring at him in shock and something that looks like betrayal. Only Percival is looking at him differently, in something akin to awe. 

Merlin pulls himself up to lean against Gwaine properly. "Yeah, well. That's how it usually goes. But if he doesn't give me it, I'll pass out before he can kill me." 

Gwaine looks over at him in worry. "I'm _not_ going to let him kill you, Merls. He'd have to kill me first before I _ever_ let him hurt you." 

Merlin looks over to Lancelot. "Make sure he doesn't get killed?" 

Lancelot nods slowly before stopping. "Not sure how much help I'd be, I'd be keeping him from harming you too." 

Merlin shakes his head at the two. "No, you swore allegiance to Arthur. You've done enough to damage that oath by protecting me." 

Lancelot frowns at him, but it's Gwaine who speaks. "My allegiance is to _you_ Merlin. I wouldn't have stayed in Camelot if not for you. I wouldn't have even _gone_ to Camelot if not for you." Merlin frowns at him slightly. "I'm loyal to you before I'm loyal to him. And even though I know how much being a Knight means to Lancelot. I know he'd at least give us enough time to escape in our fucked up conditions." 

Lancelot nods when Merlin looks up at him. "Of course I would. Merlin You're the reason I got to become a Knight. I'm loyal to Arthur as you are, but you're still my best friend."

As Arthur steps forwards, the three snap their heads towards him. Lancelot stands beside Merlin, while Gwaine pushes the Warlock behind himself, keeping him out of Arthur's way. Lancelot spots Excalibur where it fell and temporarily leaves Merlin's side to pick it up. Arthur holds his hand out for his sword. Lancelot shakes his head. Tightening his grip on the weapon. "Lancelot. Give me my sword." He shakes his head again. "Merlin, would you mind telling your guard dogs to stand down?" 

Merlin looks up at Arthur from where he's still leaning against Gwaine. "I would. But I'm not too sure they'd listen to me right now." When Arthur lets out a sigh, Merlin tires to push himself up off of Gwaine, only to collapse back onto him. 

"What exactly is wrong with you?" Arthur asks when he tries to sit up again. 

Merlin gives up, and just leans against Gwaine's side. "I'm fine. Just exhausted. I've never used that much magic at once before. I was constantly casting one spell or another to stop him from killing me. I've never really used that much magic for so long before. A regular sorcerer would have probably passed out as soon as the fight was over." 

Arthur nods slightly. "A _regular_ sorcerer? What does that make you then?" 

Merlin fits himself closer to Gwaine. "I'm a Warlock. I'm also who the Druids refer to as Emrys. So there's that too." Arthur just stares at him. 

Before Merlin can answer, Percival steps forwards. "Emrys is basically King of the Druids. Which is saying something considering the Druids don't have Monarchs. They have camp leaders, but that's just so that it's easier to manage the goings on in a camp." Merlin nods in agreement with everything Percival is saying. 

"Wait. So your name *isn't* Merlin." He stares at Merlin in confusion. 

Merlin rolls his eyes at the King before explaining. "My name _is_ Merlin. But my name is _also_ Emrys. My mother gave me the name Merlin when I was born. But the Druids couldn't exactly have known what my name was going to be. So my name in the Prophecies, or I suppose you could also call it my Druidic name. Is Emrys. Just like _yours_ is the Once and Future King." 

Arthur just stares at Merlin in confusion while Percival speaks up. "How did you find out you were Emrys anyway?" 

Merlin shrugs slightly. Taken a back both by how knowledgeable Percival is on this subject, as well as how talkative he's being. "Well, I mean Kilgharrah told me I _had_ a destiny on my first week in Camelot. But I didn't know about the _name_ until we helped Mordred escape Camelot when he was a child." 

Arthur looks back to him in confusion. "When was this? From what I saw of him, he hardly spoke." 

Merlin nods slightly. "You're right he didn't. Not out loud at least." Arthur frowns in confusion. "You do know that the Druids can communicate telepathically right?" Arthur nods slightly. "So can I. In fact, I think _all_ magic users can do it. The Druids became known for it because of the purge. It's why they're so good at hiding their camps. There are spells that give heat without fire, and they don't need to talk to communicate." Arthur nods slightly. "Anyway, he called me Emrys whenever he spoke to me. Not sure how he knew it was me. It might have been the strength of my magic." 

"The strength of your magic?" Arthur asks, as if _that's_ what he's having trouble coming to terms with. 

Merlin nods slightly with a shrug. "I'm told to be the strongest magic user that ever has or will live." 

"But you almost passed out after one fight?" 

Merlin scoffs at the King in front of him. "I'll have you know slowing down time to basically a stop is extremely tiring. I'd like to see you try it. Let alone for how long I was doing it." He smiles slightly when Gwaine lets out a laugh. "Besides I told you just now didn't I? I've never used my magic for that long, especially not at that level. The laws prevent me from practising, so I was running on a mixture of adrenaline, instinct and anything I read in my books. Even things I hadn't even tested yet. So _yes_ I almost passed out after one fight. I can't imagine you were fairing any better after your first proper battle." 

Arthur nods his head in understanding. "Your copy mentioned something about Morgana, which you seemed to get annoyed about. What was all that?" 

Merlin averts his eyes for a second. "I.... I managed to pull Morgana out of her sisters clutches, after she took Camelot the second time. I killed Morgause and begged Morgana to let me explain myself."   
  
Arthur nods slightly. "What did you have to explain to her?" 

He notices that Gwaine tightens his grip on Merlin's waist. "I.... Okay, remember when everyone in Camelot was asleep? And the Knights of Medhir were wandering the castle?" Arthur nods his head silently. "Okay, well, Morgause had tethered the spell to an unknowing Morgana, so everyone she came into contact with fell asleep. Including us. At the start I just assumed she was safe because of her magic, seen as I wasn't feeling the effects either. But then I started getting drowsy and realised it was something else." He looks away from Arthur and stares at the floor for a few seconds. "Kilgharrah told me the only way to lift the curse would be to kill Morgana, as much as I didn't want to I knew he was right. So.... I snuck a bottle of hemlock out of Gaius's chambers and poured some into a water skin...." He looks at the floor again, an old but strong wave of shame washes over him. "I tricked her into drinking it. I bargained her life to get Morgause to lift the curse. She did so I gave her the poison knowing she could heal her." He forces himself to look up at Arthur and can't quite ascertain the look he's being given. "When she came back she hated me for poisoning her. Which I figured was fair. A lot happened in the year she was in Camelot, it was a silent war between the two of us. When she took over Camelot with Morgause and the immortal army, I was determined to help her. I didn't exactly _want_ to kill Morgause with her being one of the last practitioners of the Old Religion, but I did." The Knights have crowded around them now, wanting to hear his story. "I begged her to let me explain when she got there. She agreed mockingly but I did anyway. She listened. I let her go, allowing her some time to wrap her head around everything I told her. A month later, she contacted me. Telling me she wanted to talk, Gaius warned me that it was a trap but I went anyway. When I got to the meeting point, she told me she forgave me for poisoning her, and that she understood why I had done it. And that she wanted _my_ forgiveness, because she knew she'd never get yours. I gave it. I've been teaching her magic since, and then I hatched Aithusa and she was more than happy to look after her as it meant permanent company." 

Arthur taps his foot a few times. "Where is she?" 

Merlin shakes his head furiously. "I won't sell her out, she really _has_ changed." 

Arthur tuts at him and rolls his eyes. "I don't want to hurt her, _Mer_ lin. I just want to talk to her. I want to make peace with her. If she has changed as you say that is." Merlin nods his head quickly. "Let's leave. I have some changes to make back at Camelot." 

Merlin stares up at him for a second, before his tired brain catches up. "You want to remove the ban?" 

Arthur nods slightly. "I do. After all, if _you_ have magic, it can't all be bad. You're physically incapable of being evil." Merlin looks over to where his clone died before raising an eyebrow at Arthur, who just rolls his eyes. "Killing for survival doesn't make you evil. Besides, I've been thinking for a few weeks that my father may not have been right about his views on magic. Especially since I know that most Druids are harmless, something that has become clearer after I became King." Merlin nods his head in agreement. "So let's go home. And I can work towards making your people free again." 

Merlin feels a few tears escape his eyes, but he wipes them away quickly, before they can run down his cheeks. Before he can thank Arthur, Gwaine pulls him closer, crushing him against his chest. Lancelot joins in the hug, and lets out a laugh. "You're free, Merlin! You did it!" Merlin lets out a shaky sob before collapsing against Gwaine. 

When the Warlock stops crying they make their way out of the Castle. But when they turn around it has already reverted to rubble. They walk around it to get to their horses, before starting the ride back to Camelot. 

Back to the place where Merlin and Arthur will complete their destiny. 

Where Emrys and the Once and Future King, will bare no secrets. 

Where Merlin has found a home, in the arms of his friends, and the heart of Strength. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not actually too pleased with the ending. Like the very end isn't bad, but I got to the end of the fight and just  
> didn't know what to do. 
> 
> But I forced myself to power through and this came out. The explanation I feel could be a bit stronger, and the other Knights  
> get shunted a little bit, but hey. It's an ending, and I actually quite like the very end. Even if I wish I knew what I was doing when I wrote it


End file.
